For Pete's Sake (1979)/Credits (Version 2)
1987 Re-Release Opening Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions and Hanna Barbera Productions presents *In Association With Silver Screen Partners I and MTM Enterprises Production *Barbera Streisand *"For Pete's Sake" *A Peter Yates Film *With The Voices Talents Of: Michael Sarrazin, Estelle Parsons *Featring The Voices Talents Of: Molly Picom, William Redfield, Louis Zurich, Heywood Hale Brown, Richard Ward *Production Designed by: Gene Callahan *Edited by: Frank P. Keller *Title Designed by: Sandy Dvore *Art Designer And Color Stylist: Brain McEtte *Music: Artie Butler *Songs: Music by: Howard Ashman Lyrics by: Alen Menken Produced by: Henry Mancini *"FOR PETE'S SAKE (Don't Let Him Down)" And Sung by: Barbera Streisand *Executive Producer: Phil Feldman *Co Director: Maurice Noble *Based On the Characters Created by: Thomas M. Disch *Written by: Stanley Shapiro And Maurice Richlim *Produced by: Martin Erlichman And Stanley Shapiro *Directed by: Peter Yates Ending Credits *Story: David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove *Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney *Animation Director: Milt Kahl *Animators: Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Bill Justice *Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield *Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd *Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr. *Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson *Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl *Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun *Stop Motions: Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom Armature: Tom St. Amand Mold Maker: John A. Reed III Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski FX Animator: Gordon Baker *Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen *Narrated by: John Huston *Production Manager: Don Hahn *Assistant Directors: Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton *Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in order of appearance) Barbra Streisand - Henrietta Robins Michael Sarrazin - Pete Robbins Estelle Parsons - Helen Robbins Richard White - Dr. Manrication Martin Erlichman - Man in Theatre Molly Picon - Mrs. Cherry William Redfield - Fred Robbins Heywood Hale Broun - Judge Hiller Louis Zorich - Nick Kasabian Joseph Maher - Mr. Coates Richard Ward - Bernie Vivian Bonnell - Loretta Anne Ramsey - Telephone Lady Peter Mamakos - Dominic Ed Bakey - Angelo Vincent Schiavelli - Grocery Clerk Fred Stuthman - Loan Officer Bella Bruck - Lady in Supermarket Sidney Miller - Drunk Driver *Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson *Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough *Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine *Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword *ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire *ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz *Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff *Foley Artist: John Roesch *Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula *Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy *Re-Recorded at: International Recording *Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway *Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ *Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage *Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla *Music Editor: Kathy Durning *Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton *Supervising Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth *Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies: Trombone, George Doering: Instrumenal, Cynthia Millar: Ondes Martinot Solo, Ethmer Roten & Louise Di Tullio: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn *Music Copyist: Mark Graham *Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman *Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall *Chrous: Elin Carlson *Singer: Sally Stevens *Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff *Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt *Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner *Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetial Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White *Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas *Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding *Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson *Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine *Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer *Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale *Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar *Storyboard Artist: Peter Young *Airbrush: John Emerson *Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. *Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. *Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age *Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Computer Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Lem Davis *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer *Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff *Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano *Xerox/Animation Photo Transfer: Bill Branzer, Carmen Sanderson, Dede Faber, Jean Pierre Gagnon, Raffi Koumashian, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Janet Rea, Diana Dixon *Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano *Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. *Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller *Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi *Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten *Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird *Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten *Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann *Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police *Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens *Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri *Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa *Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise *Optical Effects: Available Light *Titles: Walt Disney Productions *Main Title Design/Graphics: Sandy Dvore, Ed Garbert *'Live-Action' **Director: Max Kleven **1st Assistant Director: Marty Ewing **2nd Assistant Director: Artist Wynn Robinson **Additional 3rd Assistant Director: Kevin Westley **Director of Photography: Gregg Heschong **Camera Operator: James L. Carter **Boom Operator: Chris Gurney **Script Supervisor: Franklin J. Tudisco **2nd Unit Gaffer: Steve Kitchen **Costumes: Lee Sollenberger **Key Grip: Larry Aube **Construction: Mark White **Construction Medic: Greg Knapp **Graphic Artist: Drew H. Fish **Signwriter: Brett Bowden **Special Effects Secretary: Judy Britten **Senior Special Effects Technician: Steve Hamilton **Special Effects Technicians: Brian Tipton **Driver: Gregory Dultz **Unit Trainee: Steve Brooke Smith **Floor Runner: Matthew Sharp **Runner: Jason McDonald **Fire Safety: Alan Sutton **Production Associate: Steven Tamly **Associate Production Executive: Lisa S. Girolami *Additional Voices: Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tom Kenny, Mary Gibbs, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Val Bettin, Frank Oz, Jim Carrey, Robin Williams Catherine O'Hara, Vincent Price, June Foray, Bruce Willis, Bill Fagerbakke, Tom Jay, Carey Burton, Rodger Bompass, Clancy Brown, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasrian, Jerry Orbach, Davies Ogden Stiees, Angela Lansbury, Steve Marvin, John Ratzenberger, Frank Welker, Peter Cullen, Arnold Schwarzenegger *Post Artist: John Alvin *Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller *Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier *Video Illustrator: Rick Law *Publicist: Howard E. Green *Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers *Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips *Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny *Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha *Production Assistants: Camille Cellucci, Gareth Francis, Sharon Kahn *Still Camera: Dave Spencer *Color Timer: Phil Hetos *Art Props: Dale Alexander *''End Title Songs'' **'Going Underground' Music by: Howard Ashman Lyrics by: Alen Menken Produced by: Henry Mancini Performed by: The Jam *Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation *Color by DeLuxe And Technicolor® *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *No. 72728 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© Copyright MCMLXXIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *The End Walt Disney Productions Category:Credits